Grimoire Chimera
Grimoire Chimera CR 20 XP 307200 N Colossal Aberration (Chimera, Monster) Init -4; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +35 ------------------------------ DEFENSE ------------------------------ AC 31, touch -1, flat-footed 30 (-8 size, -4 Dex, +1 dodge, +32 natural) hp 419 (27d8+297); Regeneration 15 Fort +19, Ref +5, Will +20 DR 30/- Immunities Fire Resist Acid 10, Electricity 10, Dragon energy type SR 35 ------------------------------ OFFENSE ------------------------------ Speed 110 ft., climb 110 ft. Melee 4 slams +75(3d6+57 plus stun (DC 45, 1 round)) , bite +75 (4d6+57) Space 40 ft.; Reach 40 ft. Special Attacks Stunning Attack (DC 45), Horrific Appearance (DC 28) ------------------------------ STATISTICS ------------------------------ Str 76, Dex 2, Con 40, Int 6, Wis 25, Cha 25 Base Atk +20; CMB +50; CMD 56 (60 vs. trip) Feats Dodge, Mobility, Multiattack, Power Attack, Toughness, Trample, Whirlwind Attack Skills Perception +35, Survival +35 Languages Common SQ Aberration Traits ------------------------------ SPECIAL ABILITIES ------------------------------ Stunning Attack (Ex) A Grimoire Chimera swings with such force that its first attack each round will stun its target for 1 round unless they make a DC 45 Fortitude save. The save DC is strength-based. Horrific Appearance (Su) A Grimoire Chimera has such a horrific, mind-rending shape that those who gaze upon it suffers all manner of ill effects. A Grimoire Chimera can present itself as a standard action to assault the senses of all living creatures within 30 feet. Those affected by a Grimoire Chimera's horrific appearance must make a DC 32 will save or become nauseated for 1d6 rounds (these effects can vary greatly, this is just a sample effect). This ability is a mind-affecting gaze attack. The save DC is charisma-based. Sidewinder (Su) A Grimoire Chimera can do a thrashing wild attack where it kicks it's limbs and screams. As a full attack action, it can make a single attack roll. This attack is applied to every creature within it's reach. If it hits it deals critical damage and the creature must make a DC: 45 reflex saving throw or be knocked prone. Berserk Fury (Ex) Due to their chemical makeup causing them to be very unstable, the Grimoire Chimera can occasionally break into a berserk fury. During an encounter, the Grimoire Chimera has a cumulative 7% chance to go wild and attack everything in sight. If it does, it gains +6 to it's strength and constitution, +4 to it's armor class, and it's resistances increase by 20. This lasts for 40 rounds or until it is slain or subdued, after which the percentage resets. Horrific Howl (Su) As a standard action the True Chimera can release a horrid howling. Creatures within 60 feet that hear it must make a will saving throw DC: 35 or be stunned. If the creature is effected by a fear effect already they are also knocked prone. Creatures within 1 mile that can hear this must make a will save of the same DC or be shaken for 10 minutes. Stitched Flesh Body (Su) A True Chimera's body is made of combined animal parts and the pieces of Witch Soldiers. As such it has thick skin and can easily shrug off blows that would kill other creatures. The True Chimera is immune to critical hits and sneak attack damage. Familiar (Su) If a witch uses their familiar ability to bond with a creature and selects the True Chimera as their familiar, it gains an additional amount of hitpoints equal to 1/2 of the witch's. Magic Immunity (Su): A Grimoire Chimera is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. In addition, certain spells and effects function differently against the creature, as noted below. *A magical attack that deals cold or fire damage slows a Chimera (as the [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/slow slow]'' spell) for 2d6 rounds (no save). *A magical attack that deals electricity damage breaks any [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/slow ''slow]'' ''effect on the golem and heals 1 point of damage for every 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise deal. If the amount of healing would cause the golem to exceed its full normal hit points, it gains any excess as temporary hit points. A Chimera gets no saving throw against attacks that deal electricity damage. Breath Weapon (Su) A chimera’s breath weapon and energy immunity depends on the color of its dragon head, as summarized on the table below. Regardless of its type, a chimera’s breath weapon is usable once every 1d4 rounds, deals 20d8 points of damage, and allows a DC 45 Reflex save for half damage. The save DC is Constitution-based. To determine a chimera’s head color and breath weapon randomly, roll 1d10 and consult the table below: Technique Pool: The Chimera has a pool of technique's per day equal to it's level+ it's constitution modifier (49). It can spend these to perform any technique on the Dragon or Manticore technique list. ------------------------------ EVILITIES ------------------------------ 1. Violence: Increase your ability scores by an amount equal to your ability modifiers. (+33 Str, +15 Con, +7 Wisdom and Cha) This increases the bonus to strength based abilities by +16, Hitpoints by +189, constitution based abilities by +7, and wisdom and charisma based abilities gain +4) 2. Scatter Shot: Creatures adjacent to the creature you strike must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 39 or take 1/2 of the damage dealt to the first target. This does not apply to damage dealt with techniques. 3. Rage Charge: Gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls for every attack you receive (Maximum +12). This lasts for an entire encounter. 4. Crush: Deal an additional amount of damage to creatures whom are a smaller size category to you equal to 1/2 of your strength modifier. ------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------ Environment: Any Organization: Solo Treasure: Standard